


The Boyfriend

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But not good romance..., I wrote this to cope, M/M, May and Tony both love and want to kill Peter, OC, So just another Tuesday really, Teen Romance, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERSPeter's star struck. Jason's the new kid at school, and the two hit it off right away. (Un)fortunately, May and Tony don't see what Peter sees in this punk.





	The Boyfriend

May frowns as bubbly laughter leaks from Peter's room. She quietly steps closer to his closed door. It's not eavesdropping if she's his guardian. Obviously.

"...Dude, shut up," he laughs again. Maybe he's talking to Ned?

"Um, tomorrow? Well, I have my internship after school, but-"

"Well, I don't think Mr. Stark would like that."

"Of course I do, but I have to go to work."

"No, but-"

"He'd never believe that. You wouldn't believe all the ways he'd check up on me to make sure I'm okay. Plus, May would wonder where I was."

"I can't just lie to her."

Okay, time to make her move. "Peter, time for dinner!" May calls after taking a couple steps back.

There's some shuffling from behind the door. "O-Okay, coming May!"

May acts like she's just finishing up plating their dinner as Peter comes racing down the hallway. "Oh, thanks May! This looks great!" he exclaims, making it hard for May to justify what she had just heard a couple minutes before.

"So, uh... How was school?" she asks, trying to plan her attack.

"School was great," Peter says between mouthfuls. "Ned was sick, but a couple of my other friends and I had this awesome conversation at lunch about aliens."

"Hm, sounds like fun. And these friends of yours are... who?"

"Ha ha, May. Very funny. Let's all pick on the nerd."

"No, I was really wondering. I feel like I should know who you're hanging out with."

"Uh, well... You know Ned. And then there's MJ and... Jason."

There's something about the way Peter says Jason that has May's auntie-senses tingling. "Ooh, Jason huh?"

"Um, yeah. Jason."

"Jason?"

"Jason."

May chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows. "Jaaason."

Peter blushes but gives her a weird look. "Yes, my friend Jason."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, my friend."

"Just your friend?"

Peter's eyes light with recognition as he realizes what May's getting at. "What?! Yes, just my friend! Jason's just a friend!"

"Oh, suuure. Just friends."

"May!"

"Peter."

"I'm not- Jason's a friend!"

"Of course he is."

"I don't have a-a crush on him! Or anything... He-He's just a friend."

"I'm sure, darling."

"I'm serious, May!"

"I know you are."

"He's just a-"

May smiles and reaches over to lay a hand on her over excited nephew's hand. "Darling, darling, it's okay. I believe you."

"Well, I... Yeah, that's all it is, May. I swear."

"It's okay, baby." May frames Peter's face with her hands. "I'm just messing with you. It's just too easy."

Peter breathes a sigh of relief as May presses a kiss to his forehead and makes a mental note to look into her boy's new crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pete, the wrench." Tony holds his hand out from under the car he and Peter were working on. The car will soon be the teenager's as a birthday surprise.

Although at this rate, it may end up being a Christmas gift.

"Pete? Kiddo, this century please."

When he doesn't hear Peter's stool squeaking, Tony growls and uses his legs to scoot himself out from under the car.

"You know, you'd be a real shitty intern. Good thing I'm not actually employing you."

"Uh huh," Peter mutters, totally engrossed in his phone.

"Are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Uh huh."

"Hm, that so? Okay, well, you're fired."

Peter doesn't even register that Tony said anything. And nothing makes Tony angrier.

"Yeah, I'm serious. You're fired. Grab your things and go."

"Uh huh."

"Come on. Up, up, up."

Peter blinks up from the screen, sensing Tony's change in tone and the pause in conversation. "Hm? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"What's so important that you're delaying my work to focus on it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nope, try again."

"I'm serious! I don't know what you're-"

"Kid, you've been distracted the whole time you've been here. What's up?"

"I, uh... I guess I-I've been a little distracted." Peter blushes as a small smile creeps up his face. "It's just that there's this new kid at school, and I'm trying to make him feel welcome by texting him, ya know? I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, well... you should be. Now your car's behind schedule."

"Wha- My car?!"

Oops.

"Um... Forget I said that and act surprised in a couple months when I give you the keys," Tony says. "But right now, I want to talk about your little friend...?"

"Jason," Peter supplies, looking like a blushing school girl.

"Your little friend Jason. What's he like?"

"Uh, what do you want to know? I-I, uh, I just met him like a week ago so I don't really-"

"Is he cute?" Tony interrupts, delighted to see Peter's face turn bright red.

"What?! No! Nonononono, you've got it all wrong."

"Then why'd you shift your leg to cover your dick when you said his name?"

"I-I-I-I didn't cover my-my-my-!"

"Alright, alright, relax," he soothes when Peter's voice reaches dog whistle range. "I was kidding. Just prodding for information. Which you just gave me. Pe-ter's got-ta cru-ush. Pe-ter's got-ta cru-ush."

"Yeah, well... so what?" Peter mutters, frustratedly crossing his arms over his chest. "You're engaged! That's like the ultimate crush."

"You can't have a crush once you turn 18. It's actually biologically impossible."

"Sure it is, Mr. Stark."

"Hold on, let's do a quick tally. How many college degrees do you have? And how many do I have?"

Peter rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, get your dick out of your hand and hand me the wrench."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"May, can Jason come over tonight? We have a project to work on," Peter says, rushing into the kitchen at 7:24 am. They're only 4 minutes behind schedule this morning which is something of a feat for the Parker household.

"Sure, darling. I can't wait to meet Jaaason," May says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Please promise you won't be weird," he groans, grabbing his paper bag lunch off the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for the wedding to break out the embarrassing dance moves."

"May!"

"I solemnly swear, Peter Parker, to not be weird." May draws an x over her heart to reassure her nephew.

Many hours later after a grueling shift, May's almost giddy with excitement as she unlocks the apartment door. She drops her bag just inside the door and makes her way to Peter's room. "Peter, I'm home!"

"Hey May!" His voice is muffled through his closed bedroom door.

"Your friend here?" May asks, practically pressed up against the wood.

"Uh, yeah."

"You two hungry? I can cook something up real quick if you want."

"Uh, wait-" There's some shuffling, then Peter peeks his head out between the door and the frame. "Could we just order a pizza? Please?"

"Sure, darling. Pepperoni like usual?"

"Actually, can we maybe just get cheese? Jason's a vegetarian."

"Oh, of course. It'll probably be like half an hour, okay?"

"Okay, thanks May."

Peter quickly makes to close the door, but May sticks a hand out to catch it. "Door stays open," May breathes, giving Peter a look. She doesn't want to embarrass him in front of Jaaason, but she also doesn't want them having sex or doing drugs right under her nose.

Peter meets her gaze then gives her a nod. He steps away from the cracked door. May shakes her head and considers asking Peter if he has condoms after Jason leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker?"

"Would it be possible if I could take home a... souvenir?"

Tony's head pops up from reading on his custom tablet. He frowns and processes the statement again. And again. And again.

".............Why?"

Peter blushes and looks down at his hands. "Well, Jason kinda doesn't believe I work with you, so I want to-"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Okay, first of all, he's not my boyfriend-"

"Mm, that's debatable."

"No, it's not. And two, he doesn't believe I work in your lab."

"Hm. Your boyfriend sounds like a bit of a prick to me."

"He's not! It's just... Why would Tony Stark let some teenager into his lab, you know?"

"Uh, because he's my intern?"

"Yeah, but Stark Industries is so big, I could be working anywhere."

"But... you're awesome. I'd let pretty much any awesome person into my lab. Jason obviously doesn't know you very well."

"Mr. Stark, come on..."

"Alright, alright, sheesh. What'dya want? A t-shirt?"

"Um... how 'bout a picture?"

"Of what?"

"I dunno, one of the suits?"

"No, those are top secret. For top level clearance only."

"Wait, I'm top lev-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can ask Happy for a badge later. How about a selfie with yours truely?"

Peter's eyes double in size. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. Selfies were invented so I could be in them."

"O-Okay. Should we... take it now?"

"No time like the present, young buck. Bring it in, let's do this."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. You're the best."

"Duh. And don't you forget it."

Tony throws up his customary peace signs as Peter positions the phone to get them both in frame. And right as Peter's finger dips towards the button, Tony says, "Hope this gets you laid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock ticks over to 1:29 am as May sits on Peter's bed staring anxiously at her phone. Tony had downloaded a Spidey GPS tracker on her phone so she could always know where Peter was when he was out being a hero. Unfortunately it doesn't work when he doesn't have the suit on. "Damn it, Peter," she whispers under her breath. "Where the hell are you?"

May jerks up as she hears the lock on the front door click. The growing paralyzing fear quickly washes away and hot anger flows in behind it. That boy...

She makes her way into the hallway in time to witness Peter trying to silently close the door behind him. He flinches violently when she clears her throat. "M-May, I can explain," he stutters.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

May folds her arms across her chest, a hard look on her face. "You'd better start talking, young man."

"I was with M-Mr. Stark and my phone died, so I couldn't text you. Sorry..." Peter doesn't meet her eyes.

"Mm hm. So if I call Mr. Stark right now, he'll tell me you were there?"

Peter looks pale all of a sudden. "You-You have Mr. Stark's number?"

"Mm hm. Should I bother calling now, or would that wake him up? Maybe I'll call him tomorrow morning?"

"Uh... I, uh, I-I wouldn't-"

"Mm hm. Let's try this again. Where were you?"

"I-I really was with M-"

"Where. Were. You."

Peter swallows hard and determinedly looks at his feet. He shakes his head no. That little...

"Peter Benjamin Parker, so help me, I will ground you to the full extent of my jurisdiction. You won't see the light of day until you turn 18 if you don't tell me where you were right this moment."

The boy shrinks in on himself and begins to blink rapidly. "I-I'll tell you, just... please don't be mad."

"Too late for that, kiddo. Start talking."

"I... I was with... Jason."

May sees red. "What..." she breathes. Peter shrinks in even further. "WHAT?!" she shrieks.

"May, please-"

"I'm going to KILL him!"

"May, this is on me. Don't-"

"I'm gonna kill him, then I'm gonna kill you!"

"O... Okay, that seems a bit counterproductive-"

"Don't tell me I'm counterproductive, Mr. I'm-Trying-To-Give-My-Aunt-A-Heart-Attack!"

Peter flinches again, then murmurs, "I'm really sorry, May."

May takes a deep cleansing breath. "Okay... Okay, we'll talk about this in the morning. Just... go to bed."

"Are you... Am I grounded?"

May glares at her nephew, and he takes a step back. He slinks around his aunt, looking like a very put out puppy. It makes her a little less furious, but not nearly enough for her to spare Jason's life. Maybe enough to spare Peter's, but she'll have to wait until morning to be sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Friday, time?"

"3:11, boss."

Tony huffs and twists his head to check his phone again. Nothing. Peter should have been here by now. And he's never late.

"Call Happy," he yells to the ceiling.

Happy connects with a sigh. "No, I haven't seen him yet."

"That's, uh, not what I was-"

"Oh, wait, I see him, boss. He's with another kid. Walking real slow."

"Ned?"

"Actually, no. Some tall, well defined, blonde boy."

"Hm. Jason?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Just... yell at him for me so I don't have to. I don't want to look like the bad guy."

"He's never late, you can let him off the hook this once, can't you?"

Tony heaves a fake deep sigh. "Ugh, fine. But I reserve the right to poke fun at him for it for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, yeah. That all you wanted, boss?"

"Um... Just have the kid pick me up a Starbucks as penitence."

"Tony."

"Or not, jeeze. Don't I pay you?"

"Technically Pepper pays me."

"Yeah, but it's my money-"

"We'll see you in a bit."

Tony rolls his eyes as Happy hangs up. He pulls his hands out of his work and reaches for his phone.

Me: kid you owe me a frap  
Me: something sweet  
Me: more sugar than coffee pls

Underoos: haha ok mr stark

Me: i'm not kidding kiddo  
Me: chop chop

Underoos: i cant tell if yr joking...  
Underoos: happy said yr joking  
Underoos: r u joking?  
Underoos: ???  
Underoos: mr stark pls  
Underoos: u dont pay me enough for this

Me: i don't pay you at all

Underoos: i knew u were reading these  
Underoos: pls tell me yr joking

Me: i could be  
Me: if you admit Jason's your boy toy

Underoos: MR STARK  
Underoos: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND  
Underoos: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: not what i asked

Underoos: PLEASE  
Underoos: PLEEEEEEASE

Me: i'm waiting...

Underoos: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Underoos: im getting u the cheapest frap they have  
Underoos: meanie

Me: language  
Me: and thanks  
Me: i'll make sure to pay you back never

Underoos: meanie

Me: you kiss May with that mouth?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May looks up from her pan as the front door slams. "Hey, darling. How was school?"

"Uh..." Peter says. "It was... okay. Ya know... school."

Something in his tone makes her pause and turn to look over at her nephew. His face is turned away. "Something happen?"

"No, nothing-"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Peter's silent.

"Petey. Look at me."

She reaches out and gently grasps his chin. He resists at first but eventually lets her turn his head. May lets out a gasp at sight of Peter's bruise.

"Baby, what happened?"

Peter shrugs.

"Baby. Talk to me."

Peter just shakes his head, sniffling.

"Who do I have to kill?"

Peter huffs a teary laugh. "No one, May."

"Mm, I don't know. Some hit my baby. My Mama Bear Mode's been activated."

"It was just... me being clumsy. You know how clumsy I am."

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"May, please just drop it. I'm telling you, it's nothing. Just... let me do my homework, then I can go redeem myself as Spider-Man."

She sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You know you can tell me anything, right? We hit a rough patch last week, but we're still buddies."

"I know, May. I'll tell you later, okay? Promise."

"Petey promise?" She holds out her pinkie finger and smirks.

He rolls his eyes but grasps her pinkie with his. "Petey promise."

"I love you, darling. Come find me when you want to talk, okay?"

"Love you too, May."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony flinches as he turns the corner, not expecting a dark figure to be lounging on his couch. A tiny, spidery dark figure.

"Jesus, kid! You scared the crap out of me, and you know I have a bad heart."

Peter gives him a ghost of a smile, but it fades quickly. "Sorry, Mr. Stark."

Hm. Tony's not good at emotions, but he's detecting some... negative emotions from the kid.

"So, uh... What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" Oh yeah, great job, Stark. Real smooth.

Peter gives him a quizzical look. "Um... I work here?"

"On a fake internship. Seriously, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until Thursday."

"Well... technically it is Thursday. It's 2:00 in the morning."

"Okay then, smart ass. What are you doing up so late? It's definitely past your bedtime."

"Uh... I'll get in trouble if I go back to the apartment. If I say I'm here, May won't yell at me."

"But she'll yell at me."

"Exactly."

Tony groans and collapses onto the couch next to Peter. "And... why are you up so late?"

"I was out as Spider-Man, and I got a little carried away."

"Huh, that's weird. Karen didn't tell me you were in your suit tonight..."

Peter's eyes widen then narrow in confusion. "Karen tells you when I go out as Spider-Man?"

"Yup. That's the... Doorkeeper Protocol, I believe."

"More like the... Stalker Protocol. Damn."

"Peter, just-" Tony cuts himself off and takes a breath. "Kiddo, please tell me what's wrong. I'm not stupid. I can see there's something wrong. You've gotta tell me."

"I'm just... tired."

"Bullshit. Try again."

"Mr. Stark, I'm fine! Please, just... let me sleep here. I'll tell you later, okay?"

Tony sighs and places a hesitant hand on his young protege's head. "Alright, buddy. Come find me anytime you want to talk. And I do mean anytime. Yeah?"

Peter smiles a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Stark."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May drops her head into her hands. If she has to watch Peter walk by with that droopy face again... She lifts her phone and hovers her hand over the green call button. The image of Peter's sad little face flashes across her mind driving her to press the dreaded button.

Tony picks up after three rings. "Uh, hey, May. What's going on? Am I in trouble?"

"No, or at least not yet. Have you said anything to Peter that might make him... mopey?"

"What? Nononono. No, I haven't said anything. But I have noticed the mopey-ness. You have any other leads?"

"Well, you were my second strongest lead actually. The first was his little... friend Jason."

"Ah, yes. The boy toy."

"The boy toy? Are they- Did he tell you anything? Cause he hasn't told me anything and I-"

"No, he hasn't said anything. I was just... I usually tease him about it. It's like a little joke between us, but he's clearly smitten with this Jason kid. And from what he's told me, Jason seems like a bit of a dick."

"Well, I've actually met him, and I can confirm he's a dick."

"I knew it."

"So what are we going to do? Peter's not just going to stop seeing him because we told him to. Jason's got his talons into our boy. We can't just let him take him out from under us."

There's a pause from the other end.

"Tony?"

"...Our boy?"

May sighs and smiles despite herself. "If you can keep Jason away from Peter, I'll make you an honorary Parker."

There's another pause.

"You okay over there?" she asks.

Tony takes a deep breath then lets it out harshly. "Give me 24 hours," he says before an Scottish accented female voice informs May that Tony's disconnected.

She drops her phone in her lap and stretches her arms over her head. "What have I done?" she whispers to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony pulls his car up to the gates of Midtown High. He can feel the breeze from the heads turning to stare at him. It's probably because he's driving an orange Bugatti. One he bought last night for the purpose of... well... you'll see.

He swings the ridiculous sports car into a spot that most definitely isn't a parking spot. Whatever.

Just a couple minutes later, high school students file out of the building all excited to breath fresh air and feel the sun on their skin. All except a certain spider boy.

Once the initial wave of teenagers subsides, Tony has Friday call the boy. He answers with an out of breath "Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo. Your ride's here."

"My... ride?"

"Yup. All that's missing is you."

"Uh, okay. I'll be right out."

"Alright. Bring the boy toy."

Peter sighs then hangs up.

Tony only has to wait two minutes for the two to come bounding out the front doors. As they get closer, he realizes that their hair and clothes look a little disheveled...

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I, uh, didn't know you were picking me up today."

"I was in the neighborhood. Want to grab lunch?"

"Um, we already ate lunch at school."

"Ugh. Alright, how 'bout ice cream? 12 year olds are into that, right?"

Peter rolls his eyes, then asks, "Can Jason come with us?"

"Of course. It'll be great to finally get to know the boy who's stolen my intern's heart." Jason laughs as Peter turns red. "Unfortunately, the car only has two seats."

"Oh, it's okay, Tony," Jason says, causing a flash of annoyance to flit through Tony's body. He never invited Jason to call him Tony. That right was reserved for Peter. Even if he'll never use it. "You don't have to take me."

"Nonsense," Tony grins around gritted teeth. "I'll take Peter then come back for you. This is a very fast car after all."

"Well, if you say so," Jason shrugs. He turns to Peter and says, "I'll see you in a few. Get me anything with chocolate, yeah?"

Peter drops his eyes and nods. He opens the passenger side door and slides in. Tony revs the engine and peels out of the parking lot, watching Jason shrink in the rear view mirror. "Did you have to bring this car?" Peter moans, dropping his head against the window.

About ten minutes later, Tony's pulling back into Midtown and rolling to a stop beside Jason. "Thanks for taking me out, Tony. This car's sweet."

"Tell me about it. It's probably worth more than you'll make in your lifetime."

"Ha ha, yeah."

Tony takes a right out of the parking lot. "So, you and Peter, huh?"

"Yeah, me and Peter." Jason pauses and looks around before saying, "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't the ice cream place the other way?"

"We're taking an alternate route."

"O... kay."

"So, Jason. Have you noticed anything different about Peter recently?"

"Mm... no, I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Oh, okay, so he's just always stayed out late, come home with bruises, and been generally mopey?"

"Well... I don't know. I've only known him for like a month."

"Hm. Not the answer I was looking for." Tony turns onto the highway he closed off earlier in the afternoon. "You see, I know Peter. I know him pretty well. So I know this isn't normal behavior."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Tony growls and jams his foot down on the gas. The engine revs then propels them forward so fast that they feel the G's like they're dropping on a roller coaster.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason screams and shrinks in his seat. "What're you-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony yells over the sound of the air rushing by. "I'm threatening you!"

"W-Why?!"

"Because I know you're hurting Peter! And if you don't confess and promise to never talk to him again, I will slam on these brakes when we hit full speed so you have a huge bruise across your chest!"

"What are you, his dad?!"

"That's not what I asked!"

"I-I-I won't! I've never hurt Peter!"

"Bullshit!"

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal!"

"I'm pretty sure hurting your boyfriend is illegal, but you don't seem to be all that concerned!"

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Iron Man is threatening me!"

Tony hits the brakes and skids to a stop. Jason breathes heavily, gripping the sides of his seat with white knuckles. Perfect. "You're damn right Iron Man is threatening you," Tony says, giving his intern's tormentor his most piercing glare. "So you'd better listen up and listen hard. Stay the hell away from Peter. I won't ask twice."

Jason's quiet for a few seconds. When he speaks again, he says "...That's technically not a question."

Tony sucks in a breath through his nose and lets it out with a huff. "Alright then. Happy trails." He uses his thumb to press the custom passenger eject button he installed himself onto the steering wheel. Jason lets out a short yell as his door opens and his seat tilts to unceremoniously roll him out of the car.

The door closes, and Tony puts the car in reverse. "Wait! Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Jason yells.

Tony rolls down his window and casually perches a pair of Ray-Ban's on his nose. "Sayonara, asshole!" he says before he guns the engine again.

Driving fast helps him burn off some of his anger before meeting up with Peter at the ice cream shop. Peter would get anxious if he sensed any sort of anger or annoyance in Tony. He's much calmer as he parks. With Jason gone, Peter will be safe. No more bruises, no more crying, no more staying out late. Tony walks into the shop and meets Peter's eyes. He waves as Peter gives him a confused look.

"Where's Jason?" he asks as Tony slides into his seat.

"He, uh, had to bail."

"Why?"

"He got... car sick."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause you made a weird pause in-"

"I was thinking before I spoke."

"Huh. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks," Peter snarks with a teasing smirk. He seems more relaxed now that he knows Jason's out of the picture.

"Hush, you. Respect your elders."

"Yeah. Elders meaning 'old'."

Tony steals a spoonful of Peter's ice cream. "You're gonna be the death of me, kiddo," he says with narrowed eyes and a fond smile. Peter laughs for the first time in a while. And it's music to Tony's ears.


End file.
